


State

by california_112



Series: Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week (2020) [5]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: 5 - State, Gen, Geography, Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: "What's going on?"Colonel Hogan stepped into Carter and Kinch's discussion, sitting down next to them. They both looked around, then tried to make their points simultaneously."Carter says-""I think that-""Stop, stop. Carter, what is it."-or-A simple bet in barracks two leads to a camp-wide survey.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week, 5 - State.
Series: Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week (2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087712
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	State

"I bet we have."

"We haven't!"

"I'm tellin' ya, we can do it!"

"No, we-"

"What's going on?"

Colonel Hogan stepped into Carter and Kinch's discussion, sitting down next to them. They both looked around, then tried to make their points simultaneously.

"Carter says-"

"I think that-"

"Stop, stop. Carter, what is it."

Carter drew himself up, confident. "I say that there's someone in this camp from every state in the US."

"And I say there isn't." Kinch put in. "There's only seventy Americans overall, what's the likelihood of one from each state? At least twelve of the guys are from Louisiana. That doesn't leave many."

The Colonel surprised both of them with his reaction. "I reckon it's a good project, Carter, why don't you try it."

Kinch started, asking with a slightly sarcastic expression "Sir, have you ever met anyone in a camp from Alaska? At any time?"

"Sure I have, a few minutes ago. Williams, in barracks twenty two. He was born in Anchorage."

Carter stared, hopeful. "So Williams from Alaska, me from North Dakota-"

"I'm from Michigan." Kinch said, resigned.

"Put me down for Ohio." Hogan smiled, standing up. "I'll leave you boys to your survey." He disappeared into his office, chuckling as he heard Carter begin his search for a Hawaiian.

**Author's Note:**

> will he or wont he
> 
> Day five, I'm really enjoying this now! Only two left to go, but I'm happy at the amount of participation, there are some great pieces being written :D


End file.
